Après la mort
by M-Kira
Summary: C'est bien ennuyeux de ne pas trouver le repos éternel et surtout d'être coincé dans ce foutue cimetière. Mais un peu de compagnie peut changer ça. *** Il n'y a pas vraiment d'action mais il peut être bien pour passer le temps !
Je poussais un soupir. Je m'ennuyais vraiment ici. Je jetais un regard autour de moi..pas un chat. Quand je pense que si je suis bloqué ici c'est juste parce que je n'ai pas « trouvé la paix avec mon âme ». Comment pourrais-je la trouver si je reste coincé ici à voir tous les autres nouveaux fantômes arriver et partir avant moi ! Quoi ? J'ai oublié de préciser que je suis un fantôme ? Et ben oui je suis mort, et depuis 154 ans maintenant. Le plus dérangeant était que j'étais le seul fantôme de ce foutu cimetière encore coincé ici. Le plus amusant était de voir toutes ses personnes venir sur leurs tombent, à la Toussaint je présume, alors qu'ils n'étaient plus là. Moi, personne ne faisait attention à ma misérable tombe qui allait bientôt être remplacé. Je redoutais ce moment car lorsque ta sépulture disparaît et que ton âme y ait toujours accroché, tu disparais avec elle. Un frisson me parcourus lorsque j'entendis une voie mélodieuse parler dans mon dos.

 **« Tout va bien monsieur ? »**

Je dois dire que c'est plutôt rare de voir des personnes venir dans ce genre d'endroit en pleine été. A part les vieux qui sont des habitué mais bon, il ne parle presque pas. Mais cette voix paraissait jeune.

 **« Monsieur ? »**

Je me retournais pour voir une jeune fille d'environ dix-sept ans aux longs cheveux blond et aux yeux noisette. Elle me fixait comme si elle s'était adressé à moi. Me rappelant que j'étais transparent je me retournais pour voir la personne à qui elle s'adressait mais...il n'y avait personne. Je me tournais une fois de plus vers elle avec des yeux de merlan frit pour lui poser la question fatidique.

 **« C'est à moi que tu parles ?**  
 **\- Bien sûre ! A qui voulez-vous que ce soit d'autre ?**  
 **\- Je...Mais je suis...**  
 **\- Mort. Je m'en doutais. Vous êtes vraiment trop pâle pour être vivant. »**

Je restais sans voix. Elle avait dit ça avec tant de naturelle qu'on aurait put croire que tout cela était tout à fait normal.

 **« Si tu me vois ça veut dire que tu es...**  
 **\- Non. Je suis bien vivante. Le faites que je vois les morts est un don que j'ai reçus à ma naissance. Mais je ne l'ai compris qu'a la mort de ma mère. »**

C'était possible ça ? La faîtes de voir les morts tout en étant vivant. Je n'en avais jamais entendu parlé. Quoi que je ne parlais pas beaucoup depuis que je suis ici.

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?**  
 **\- T'aider à trouver la paix. »**

Je ne pus retenir un ricanement amer. Elle allait avoir du boulot, enfin si elle n'abandonnait pas. C'est donc avec un ton railleur que je l'avertis.

 **« Ça fait plus de 150 ans que je suis coincé ici alors tu peux toujours essayer par je ne sais quel moyen mais tu n'y arriveras pas.**  
 **\- Je relève le défi. »**

Elle avait dit ça avec une telle conviction que j'en étais étonné, j'aurais même pus y croire ne serais-ce qu'un instant. Mais bien sûre mon égo n'en laissa rien paraître.

 **« Alors comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ?**  
 **\- En discutant.**  
 **\- En...discutant. Je dois dire que je suis plutôt septique.**  
 **\- Et après tu t'étonnes qu'avec ton mauvais caractère tu sois encore ici. Ma technique à très bien marché pour tous les autres morts que j'ai aidé. Bien sûre ça ne se fait pas en un clin d'œil.**  
 **\- Et comment on se rend compte que l'on peut partir ?**  
 **\- Tu vois une lumière blanche apparaître et il te suffit de la traversé d'après ce que les morts m'ont expliqué. »**

Pour une vivante elle était beaucoup mieux informée que moi.

 **« Alors de quoi veux-tu discuter ?**  
 **\- Comment es-tu mort ? »**

 **Au moins elle n'y allait pas par quatre chemin.**

 **« Assassiné.**  
 **\- Par qui ?**  
 **\- Un de mes clients.**  
 **\- Quel était ton travail ?**  
 **\- Vendeur d'arme sur le marché noir. »**

Je sais que ce n'est pas un métier très honorifique mais je gagnais bien. Ce qui m'étonnais le plus était que je n'avais aucun problème à lui révéler mon passé des plus joyeux. Peut-être était-ce ses yeux chocolat qui me jaugeaient ou encore le faites qu'elle n'avait pas pris peur. Ou tout simplement que c'était le seul moyen pour que je me tire d'ici. Me coupant dans mes réflexions elle continua son interrogatoire en s'asseyant par terre devant ma tombe délabrée.

 **« Que c'était-il passé ?**  
 **\- Et bien...disons que j'ai essayé de rouler un client sauf qu'il s'en ai aperçut et n'a pas apprécié.**  
 **\- Comment t'as t-il tué ?**  
 **\- Égorgé. »**

Et comme pour justifier ma réponse je lui dévoilais une profonde cicatrice dans mon cou. Elle eu l'air surprise que ma blessure est l'air d'une cicatrice.

 **« Je fait en sorte qu'elle est cet aspect pour éviter d'avoir un trou béant dans la gorge. Ce qui n'est pas très agréable.**  
 **\- Oh je comprends.**  
 **\- Toi aussi tu as déjà eu un trou béant dans la gorge ? »**

D'accord c'est une question idiote mais ça la fit plutôt bien rire et ça a détendu l'atmosphère. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je me sus mis moi aussi à rire de ma bêtise. Puis lorsque notre fou rire passa enfin je changeais de sujet.

 **« Sinon parle moi un peu de toi.**  
 **\- Ce n'est pas moi que l'on doit aider.**  
 **\- Je te rappelle pourtant que tu es en train de parler ''toute seule'' devant une tombe en ruine.**  
 **\- Dis que je suis une tarée tant que tu y es.**  
 **\- Tu es tarée. »**

Elle se renfrogna et se mit à me bouder. Elle était trop mignonne, on aurait dit une enfant. A quoi je pensait moi ! On a 150 ans d'écart.

Et les jours, les semaines puis un mois passèrent ainsi. Si je n'étais pas mort on aurait put me considérer comme son meilleur ami. J'avais réussi à la convaincre de me parler d'elle. Elle avait dix-sept ans, vivait seule avec son père sa mère étant décédé lorsqu'elle avait à peine dix ans. Elle sortait avec un mec, Sting si je me souvenais bien. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais l'idée qu'elle sortait avec quelqu'un d'autres me mettais en rogne. Elle s'appelait Lucy. D'ailleurs elle s'était arrangé pour que ma tombe ne soit pas retiré et elle l'avait même remise en état. C'est donc sur cette pierre tombale que j'attendais avec impatience le retour quotidien de Lucy. Puis lorsque le soleil se coucha je sus qu'elle ne viendrait pas aujourd'hui. Cela fit naître la peur en moi qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose. Car après tout, elle venait ici tous les jours depuis un mois.  
Ce fut donc le lendemain avec soulagement que je la vis arriver. Elle allait bien. Le grand sourire qui était apparut sur mon visage disparut bien vite lorsque je vis ses yeux rouges et bouffis qui témoignait du fait qu'elle avait passer sa nuit à pleurer. Une fois arrivé en face de moi et qu'elle remarqua le regard que je posais sur elle tenta vainement de sourire.

 **« Lucy ? Que s'est-il passé ?**  
 **\- Au rien de grave t'inquiète.**  
 **\- Lucy. »**

J'avais employé un ton plus dur que je ne le pensais. Des larmes lui étaient montées aux yeux et je m'approchais alors d'elle. Sauf que lorsque je voulu essuyer les larmes qui roulait sur ses joues ma main passa au travers. Je la retirais alors brusquement et le souvenir que j'étais mort me revins en tête comme une gifle. Qu'est-ce-que j'aurais aimé la prendre dans mes bras et la consoler mais s'était impossible. Je la regardais donc verser toutes les larmes de son corps impuissant. Puis lorsqu'elle fut enfin calmé elle m'expliqua.

 **« C'est Sting...Il a cru que je le trompais à partir tous les jours plusieurs heures...alors il m'a demandé ou j'allais...Je ne voulais pas lui mentir alors je lui ai dit que j'allais au cimetière...Tout à dégénéré et il m'a dit que j'étais folle...et à la fin que s'était terminé entre nous deux et qu'il ne voulais plus jamais me voir. »**

Et elle refondit de nouveau en larmes en tombant à genou. Je n'avais qu'une envie, défigurer ce salop. Mais encore une fois je ne pouvais pas. Alors je me mis à la hauteur de Lucy et lui murmurait des mots doux pour la réconforter même si je n'étais pas très doué dans la matière.

Lucy a continuer ses visites malgré le mauvais épisode qu'avait été sa rupture. Plus elle allait et venait et plus j'avais besoin de la voir. Mais cette sensation qui me tiraillait le ventre à chaque fois qu'elle était près de moi ou me souriait n'était pas du tout désagréable. Bien sûre mon cœur ne pouvait pas s'accélérer étant donné qu'il ne battait pas tout court. Mais j'étais sûre que dans le cas contraire il le ferait. Je commençais enfin à comprendre. Je me souvenais que de mon vivant, ma seule famille était ma petite sœur Lisanna et que celle-ci m'avait déjà vaguement parlé de ça. Je fus donc frappé par la vérité. Moi, un fantôme était tombé amoureux d'une jolie humaine blonde bien vivante. J'étais pathétique. Mais ma différence ou mon incapacité de la toucher ne m'empêchais pas de la dévorer des yeux ou même de la faire rougir.  
Mais un jour, ça avait été plus fort que moi. Nos lèvres s'étaient rapprocher. Sauf que lorsqu'elle n'avait été qu'a peine quelques millimètres je mettais écarté. Je le voulais, mais je ne pouvais pas. Elle était rouge pivoine avait murmuré un « désolé » avant de s'enfuir en courant. Et le plus douloureux dans cette histoire était qu'elle n'était pas revenue depuis. Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines. Peut-être lui avais-je fais peur ou bien elle m'en voulais. J'aurais tellement voulu lui expliquer. Pour pouvoir lui expliquer que je l'aimais plus que tout, que même si ce n'était pas réciproque j'aimerai qu'elle continue de venir me voir et me tenir compagnie. Que j'étais égoïste.  
J'étais en train de remuer ses pensées noires lorsque je la vis au loin. Je me redressais alors vivement pour lui réciter mon monologue que j'avais répété depuis maintenant deux semaines. Elle était magnifique dans sa petite robe blanche. Mais son état m'inquiéta. Elle avait l'air aussi pâle que la mort. Elle me souris et s'avança vers moi.

 **« Tu vas bien Lucy ? Tu es toute pâle.**  
 **\- Ne t'inquiète pas. C'est normal à présent.**  
 **\- Comment ça ? »**

Et ce qu'elle fit me laissa sans voix, elle me prenait dans ses bras. Je ne passais pas au travers. Ce qui veut dire qu'elle...

 **« Tu es morte !**  
 **\- Il y a deux semaines, dit-elle avec un sourire triste. Il y a eu un incendie et mon père et moi y sommes décédé. D'ailleurs il est partit à l'instant mais je ne peux pas aller de l'autre côté...Sans toi. »**

J'étais à la fois triste qu'elle est aussi connu la mort et heureux qu'à présent plus rien ne nous sépare. Je dis alors les trois mots décisifs.

 **« Je t'aime Luce. »**

Pour toute réponse elle me sourit avant de m'embrasser. J'étais aux anges, je crois que je ne m'étais jamais sentis aussi bien. Et quand cet instant de pur bonheur s'arrêta je ne pus qu'être plus heureux d'entendre ses mots.

 **« Moi aussi Nastu »**

J'allais l'embrasser de nouveau quand je fus aveugler. Quand la lumière diminua quelque peu je regardais alors ce qui venait m'importuner et je compris. C'était la lumière, celle qui te permet de recommencer une nouvelle vie mais cette fois-ci éternel avec toutes les personnes à qui tu avais dis au revoir. Lucy me prit la main et nous échangeâmes notre promesse.

 **« Ensemble...**  
 **\- ...Pour l'éternité. »**

C'est donc avec un grand sourire et main dans la main que nous traversâmes cette lumière rassurante.

Et c'est sur cette fin en guimauve que je vous dis à la prochaine !


End file.
